


A few accidents

by tothetrashwhereibelong



Series: luke and alaric are married af [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Alaric Rodriguez, But also, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Humor, Luke Garroway and Alaric Rodriguez are Maia Robert's dads, M/M, POV Luke Garroway, bisexual Luke Garroway, canon cop character, inaccurate depictions of cops - they are written like people, slightly insecure Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/pseuds/tothetrashwhereibelong
Summary: And you see, that’s exactly his problem, because everything about his relationship with Alaric is soeasy. It feels natural, like air. They know each other’s coffee orders. They are always on each other’s corner. He wakes up. Alaric can tell he’s on a rush. He makes him coffee. Luke kisses him. It’s normal.Wait.He kissed Alaric.Luke crashes his car.(Can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Luke Garroway & Magnus Bane (mentioned), Luke Garroway & Maia Roberts (mentioned), Luke Garroway/Alaric Rodriguez
Series: luke and alaric are married af [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A few accidents

**Author's Note:**

> yet another aluke fic that no one asked for, folks! we're on an absolute roll! wee woo!
> 
> this isn't a very popular ship so PLEASE leave a comment if you've read it. i really could do with some motivation
> 
> this is part of a series, but you don't have to read the first part to understand this one
> 
> hope you like it <3

Luke wakes up without a headache (courtesy of Magnus’ little anti-hangover spell), but with the same feeling of tiredness weighing deep behind his eyes. He supposes there was no helping that. He had a very emotionally loaded night. 

He can’t believe that Magnus thought that him and Alaric were already together.

That they were _married_.

Was Luke the last one to find out?

He groans, rolling around in frustration. He knew Magnus wouldn’t have the solution to all his problems, nor would he forego the inevitable “talk to him” speech. But a guy can hope. Especially when said guy had no idea he was bisexual before his unfortunate feelings for his best friend made themselves known. 

It also didn’t help that Magnus didn’t exactly _understand_. Bisexuality was not a big deal where he was born. He never had a "realization panic" moment. He didn’t know what it was like to have the weight of this knowledge suddenly crash on you. 

But he _did_ know what it was like to fear your feelings. Intimately. 

And that was why Luke came to him, wasn’t it?

He rolls around again, deciding to avoid these thoughts for now by taking his phone. It’s his and Alaric’s day off, and Alaric will be visiting his mom today, so Luke hopes he can wrap up his panic before the time he’ll have alone at the Jade Wolf today is up. 

So, naturally, the first thing he sees is a message from his boss. 

There’s been a problem with some of his evidence. She needs him at the station. Urgently, he figures, although she doesn’t say that part. Then again, Commander Kaur never does.

Luke leaps out of bed and gets dressed, swearing the whole time.

*

“Why are you up and wearing your jacket?” Alaric asks, mug of coffee in hand. He’s leaning against the counter, as he usually does, contemplating the mess that is their pack’s home. Alaric’s a big fan of mornings, and Luke can’t say the same. But Alaric enjoys using them for some introspective time, so it still works between them. 

God, when did it become important that him and Alaric were morning-compatible?

Instead of thinking about that, Luke answers, “Message from the boss. Nothing major, I can handle it, you go see Inez." He'd like to get this sorted out as soon as possible, of course, and maybe also get a distraction, but he knows Alaric barely gets to see Inez recently, and how important it is to her. It is rare that downworlders can afford to stay close to their families. Luke isn't going to get in the way of that. 

“Nothing major and you’re running around the place like a madman in the morning?” Alaric asks, turning back to the coffee machine, but Luke can still see his eyebrow raise. 

Luke stops, staring at him. “Just want to get it over with,” he says, a little defensive. 

“Fair enough,” Alaric replies easily, in the tone of someone who isn't fooled and just that knowledge is enough for them. It's infuriating, but Luke doesn't have the time to argue that, so he makes it to the door; but before he can go, Alaric stops him and places a cup in his hand. “Here. Have some coffee at least. I already put your cream and sugar.” 

Luke smiles, touched. “Thanks,” he says, giving him a little peck on the lips before he takes the mug and moves to get his car keys. Alaric is already back to his leaning place on the counter by the time he closes the door. “See you later,” he calls out, and Alaric gives him a little wave, seemingly distracted. 

*

Alaric had the foresight to put Luke’s coffee in a lidded cup, and it tastes perfect. Luke likes his coffee with just cream and two spoons of sugar - not a hard order to remember, but the fact that Alaric got it all ready for him so easily really says a lot. Alaric really - knows him. It was a no-brainer for the both of them. 

And that’s exactly his problem, isn't it? Everything about his relationship with Alaric is so _easy_. And now it suddenly isn’t easy, because he’s overthinking these displays of affection that were always normal to the both of them. And he doesn’t want to be overthinking his relationship with Alaric; he wants it to be the same casual comfort that it’s always been. He loves Alaric because their relationship flows freely. It feels natural, like air. They know each other’s coffee orders. They are always on each other’s corner. They are a part of each other's routine, in the smallest, simplest ways. He wakes up. Alaric can tell he’s on a rush. He makes him coffee. Luke kisses him. It’s normal.

Wait.

_He kissed Alaric._

Luke crashes his car.

*

That’s a bit dramatic. He bumped his car into the one in front of him. He lives in New York. There’s traffic. He wasn’t at high speeds. 

The girl is understandably pissed, but the damage was basically superficial and also on _Luke’s_ car, so Luke just sighs and gives her a 50 and that’s that. He already has enough drama going on for today, and besides, well. It was his fault. Technically. Or not just technically. More like factually.

He’s thankful it wasn’t a guy, at least. Or a white person. He really wasn’t feeling like getting into a fistfight or something because of traffic. Or like dealing with teary entitlement. He’s having a bi panic and he’s also in love with his best friend. Whom he _kissed_. And didn’t notice.

Shit. 

*

It turns out that Commander Kaur only needed his help with finding a particular evidence box that Luke had moved, which he might have realized if he had paid attention to her message instead of instantly going on a craze. All in all, he’s out of the station pretty quickly, and he gets to the Jade Wolf way before Alaric will. Or most people, for that matter. Which gives him plenty of time to give another deep sigh, and think about what he’s going to do. Exhaustingly. 

Alaric barely reacted to the kiss. Maybe he also didn’t register it. Maybe he didn’t want to mention it and open this particular can of worms. Luke could probably get away with pretending that it didn’t happen, and continuing to have his I’m-in-love-with-my-best-friend-slash-partner-slash-roommate-and-also-I’m-not-as-straight-as-I-thought crisis at peace.

But does he want to?

Not only is he obviously off his game, but he is more unhappy with the idea that him and Alaric are acting _weird_ than he is with- well, the rest of it. Him and Alaric are each other’s rocks. They’ve never been anything if not honest with each other, even when it meant that they would get into long, heated arguments.

But they never lasted, did they? They always figured it out. That was the point. Neither of them were able to let things go easily, so it worked a lot better to say what they thought as soon as they did, and go from there. They always respected each other’s feelings. They always found a way. It was the best strategy. 

It wouldn’t be different this time.

Would it?

*

Was Luke really going to be the guy who took over 40 years to realize he was queer, and barely even a day to come out and tell everyone and start some relationship drama?

*

He shouldn’t be worrying about that. Alaric is more important than not fulfilling some stereotype.

 _Luke_ is more important. 

*

Would it be appropriate to call Magnus and have this conversation again? He could take him to lunch or something. The guy probably needed to get out of his loft more. 

*

Oh God, Luke has spent the last almost two-decades without dating anyone. 

Does he even _know_ how to do it anymore?

*

How did he not realize that at some point he stopped being interested in people because he already had the relationship of his dreams with Alaric?

Fuck. What if he lost that? Fuck. 

*

What if work was weird?

*

There’s no going back, is there? It’s already weird. 

Luke can’t undo his revelation by not talking about it. 

And he won’t be able to let it go. That’s exactly why him and Alaric were always honest with each other. Why he should keep being honest to him. 

*

Alaric would probably notice that he was being weird anyway. How could he not? They were always together. 

*

What if Alaric thought Luke was just panicking because he figured out he was bi and wanted to experiment? 

How could he explain to him that he only figured out he was bi _because_ he was in love with Alaric?

Should he do that?

*

He wishes Maia was there. She could probably distract him. Or tell him that he had always told her to be open about how she felt and she wouldn’t watch him be a hypocrite. Or just smile and make him feel like everything would be okay. Or let him pet that soft, pretty hair of hers.

But it’s not like _he_ is supposed to go to _her_ for his drama. 

Especially not with Alaric.

*

If they managed to raise a teenage werewolf together pretty well, dealing with a crush would be a no-brainer, wouldn’t it?

*

He feels like a teenager. He’s being ridiculous. It’s not that complicated.

It’s _Alaric_. 

*

“You’re overthinking something,” Alaric says after being inside their room for approximately five seconds. There isn’t exactly worry in his eyes, just attention. Undivided. Alaric has always had that way of reaching out to him like it’s nothing, of talking about emotions with the same focus and fierceness as he did a case. It’s not a don’t-bullshit-me look, because he knows he doesn’t need it, but it’s still not something Luke feels like he can lie to. 

But well, he did decide that he wouldn't. Mostly.

“I am,” he says, sighing. Then he sits up to talk to him properly. “I kissed you this morning,” he says, surprised at the steady matter-of-factness of his own tone. It doesn’t even feel out of place. It’s like he’s not even freaking out anymore. 

Alaric frowns. “You-? Oh,” he pauses, almost musingly. “I didn’t even notice. If that’s what you were worried about.” 

“That’s the problem,” Luke points out. “You didn’t notice. I didn’t, either, until I was already in my car. It just happened.” 

Alaric sits down on his own bed, sighing deeply. “And what do you make of that?” he’s looking at his hands now, rubbing his fingers together in the way he does when he’s preparing to apologize. Luke isn’t sure what to make of _that_ , and that scares him, a little. 

“I don’t know.” 

Alaric clenches his jaw. “Was it a fuckup? A mistake? Are you worried that I-” 

Luke’s voice has never sounded so soft. “No, Alaric,” he says, “I think that _I_ -” 

“ _You?_ ” 

Alaric looks so incredulous, Luke is taken aback for a second.

“I just-” he runs his hand through his head, frustrated, “Yeah. Me. I have feelings for you. And I realized that recently, and it’s like everything is different, and I don’t know what we are anymore,” he sighs. “Or, well, I guess I do know. But I don’t know how to deal with it. Everything changed suddenly, but it's also the same. So…”

“Luke,” Alaric half-interrupts, half-continues, as he knew that Luke had every plan on letting that sentence hang unfinished. “We can be whatever you want to be.” 

He looks up, and Alaric looks earnest, sincere. “What?” 

“I said, if you want… to try, I’d be happy to.” 

Luke remembers his previous musings. “This isn’t some experimenting thing,” he says. 

Alaric grimaces. “I _know_ , Luke. It isn’t for me, either,” he crosses his arms. 

“Oh. So you-?” 

“Yes. But I didn’t think you would ever reciprocate, so…” then he looks at Luke’s guilty face and adds, “it’s not like that," he chuckles. "I wasn’t going around crying my woes or anything. I love what we have. Our relationship matters way more to me than what label we put on it, or whether we call it romance or friendship, you know?” 

“I do know,” Luke says, tasting the lightest bit of shock that came laced with his voice, because he realizes- he feels the same way.

And it doesn’t make his love for Alaric any less grand. It makes it greater, bigger than any labels or drama could ever make it. He feels shocked, struck by lightening, at this realization.

Alaric smiles. “But I mean, if you’re also in love with me, that’s great.” 

“I am,” Luke says. 

“Good,” Alaric answers.

They look at each other. There are smiles on their faces. Neither of them move. 

Then Luke bursts out laughing. 

“What?” Alaric asks, as Luke tries to contain his little snorts, looking offended. “What??”

“Nothing, I just,” he hides his smile behind his hand, trying to suppress the chuckles, “this felt very anticlimactic, is all.” 

Alaric huffs. “Well, excuse me if I didn’t have a whole speech at the ready for when you suddenly decided-” 

“Oh, come on, it’s not that!” Luke says, resisting the urge to throw his pillow on him or do something equally inappropriate. He just smiles up at him instead, “It’s just, I finally figured this out after over 40 years, possibly got my first boyfriend on the same week, and it was all solved in a 20 minute conversation.” 

“Possibly?” Alaric raises his eyebrows, “I thought I was pretty clear that I-” 

“See?" Luke counters. "We’re _bantering_. I just had the realization of my life, and it’s like nothing happened. Even our first kiss was an accident,” then, as the weight of his words downs on him, “our first kiss was an accident.” 

He flops down on his bed again, groaning.  
There's silence for a second. Then some shuffling, and a weight next to him. It comes with the familiar warmth of Alaric, and sure enough, he is now sitting beside him, leaning slightly over Luke, looking down at him. His hair is curly and falling slightly over his eyes, and there’s a smile on his face that couldn’t be described as anything but affectionate. 

He’s beautiful, and a similar smile blooms in Luke’s face, like the warmth spreading through his chest.

“It’s not that bad,” Alaric says, voice soft, eyes shining.

“It’s not,” Luke answers, suddenly serious, sitting back up so he can be on eye level with him. He rubs his face with his hands, trying to adjust his thoughts, and Alaric’s hand is immediately around his shoulders. He can’t help another smile, even as it’s hidden behind his hands. He turns so that he’s facing him, and Alaric’s hands fall from his shoulders directly to Luke's own. Like is the one to squeeze them first. “Of course it’s not bad. Just not exactly romantic. I’m very off my game,” he teases. “I promise I can be way more suave than that. Take you out to dinner, proper date, you know.” 

Alaric chuckles. “I don’t know,” he says, squeezing Luke’s hand back. “I think that our first kiss coming so naturally that we didn’t even notice is pretty romantic. Doesn’t that mean that it’s always felt right? Easy?” he raises his eyebrows, the little smile on his face an almost-challenge, and Luke almost has it in him to argue with him just for the sake of it, but he can only smile back. Alaric puts his hand on Luke’s face, lightly caressing his cheek, and Luke closes his eyes for a second, savoring it. 

When he reopens then, Alaric’s grinning. “I think that says we’re meant to be. Don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Luke breathes out, suddenly aware of how close Alaric is. This is not news for them; he’s had Alaric pretty close to him plenty of times. He thinks of himself, drunk at the Alpha appointment party, shoulders permanently draped around Alaric's, their heads bumping affectionately from time to time, Luke brushing his nose against his when he got too excited. This shouldn't even draw his attention. And yet. “Yeah,” he repeats, breathless.

It’s Alaric who asks. “Can I-”

“Yes.” 

His eyes flicker over Luke’s face as he leans in, slowly, not moving his hand from where they rest against Luke's cheek. Their lips touch slowly, but not hesitantly. With purpose. It’s chaste, but still the opposite of that little peck; it’s self-aware and slow and allows them to savor each other, to _choose_ every moment, make it theirs. Luke can feel Alaric’s hands on his face, his own on Alaric’s waist, their slightly entangled legs in the awkward angle, the softness of Alaric’s lips, the way he feels like everything falls into place and his heart sings free. It ends, and he wants to come for seconds, but instead he brings their foreheads together, eyes closed, enjoying how they have all the time in the world.

There's silence. Then, “I still want to take you to dinner,” he says. 

Alaric laughs. “Oh, I’m not opposed to that.” 

Then they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you've liked it!


End file.
